<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Miss Perfect by astorywithnoend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356632">Little Miss Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorywithnoend/pseuds/astorywithnoend'>astorywithnoend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Trans Nick, lesbian Carrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorywithnoend/pseuds/astorywithnoend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Carrie became friends because they both felt different, like outsiders. Something about the other mesmerized them but they never knew what until they started dating</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Nick, Kayla/Carrie Wilson, Nick/Carrie Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Miss Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nick grew up always feeling a bit different. When he was a kid, he would watch the popular girls play dress up as pop stars and the boys run around playing soccer and never knew where he belonged. He desperately wanted to be friends with the popular girls, like Julie, Carrie, and Flynn. But, he also wanted to play sports like the boys. He chose to play with the boys because that’s what his dad wanted of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the popular girls, Carrie, came over to him one day and asked to sit with him at lunch. He looked to her usual table and saw the two girls pretending not to look at their conversation with jealousy. Nick agreed and they sat together. They realized they had a lot in common, they both loved the same music and had similar home lives, having single dads that always seem to have a grim expression. They would sit together every day and have lunch together, soon becoming really close friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, their families became close too. Since his dad had work, Nick would come over on Saturdays after his lacrosse practices. They would sing along to the music they liked, watch TV, just exist as best friends. One day, Nick came early and Carrie was still getting ready, putting some nail polish on. Nick shyly asked if it was permanent, to which Carrie laughed. “Do you want me to paint your nails?” Carrie asked, getting out all of her brightest colors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick almost gleefully agreed before realizing, “Isn’t that stuff for girls?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really? It’s just fun!” Nick smiled slightly, kind of wishing he was doing something ‘just for girls’ before dismissing that thought and picking out a few colors for Carrie to paint his nails with. He was mesmerized with the way the colors added to his outfits throughout the week, even though his father wasn’t too happy about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, Nick decided to ask Carrie out. They had started high school and both of them were rising the ranks of popularity. Carrie said yes and they started dating. Though, most of their “dates” were just like how they would hang out as kids, playing music and doing each others nails and makeup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick was scrolling through YouTube and indulging in his guilty pleasure: makeup tutorials. He found a video by a creator who had another video about how she was transgender. His heart stopped. He realized that this was possible. The way he felt when he was a kid, how he couldn’t choose to play sports or dress up, other people felt that too. He then got a notification saying his date with Carrie was soon. He got dressed in a pink button down and white pants that Carrie gave him and he went to her house, not fully ready to tell her the big news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick went up to her room and as soon as he was ready to tell Carrie, she sat him down, “I have something to tell you.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Carrie always noticed Nick. He would watch her as she played with Julie and Carrie and then sulk over to where the boys were doing God knows what on the playground. Boys have always disgusted Carrie, but Nick was different somehow. Then, she heard her friends talking about crushes. Julie was daydreaming as she gazed at Nick playing dodgeball. Carrie couldn’t let Julie have the one boy she could ever like. So she quickly told her friends she liked Nick and he was all hers. Julie ran off crying and Flynn followed. When she told her dad what happened, he told her that that’s just a part of life. “People like us need power, not friends.” He’d always say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day at school, Julie and Flynn refused to talk to her. At lunch, she was forced to find a different place to sit and that only spot was next to Nick. She tried to ignore the way Julie’s eyes pierced into her as she got permission to sit next to Nick. They became really close friends, though she did notice the way Nick would look at Julie sometimes. But she didn’t mind. She just needed someone that understood her and even though she thought that was Julie and Flynn, turns out it was Nick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carrie’s only friend at this point was Nick. They spent all of their time together, to the point that everyone assumed they were dating, which made it harder for her to make friends. She didn’t really want to date Nick, like sure if she had to pick any boy she’d pick him, but boys weren’t really her thing. She tried to tell her dad one day, but he just said “But don’t you like Nick? You should date him! As I always say, people like us need power, not love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carrie and Nick started dating right when Carrie formed Dirty Candi with some of her new friends. She would rehearse with them as Nick practiced with the lacrosse team. Once their activities were over for the day, they’d sometimes go on dates. These dates were never really romantic, but neither of them minded. This was how it’s supposed to be. It doesn’t matter that she thought more about her friend Kayla than Nick when it came to romance, he was certainly thinking about Julie more than her anyway. They had each other and that’s all they needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, she was hanging out with Kayla while waiting for Nick. Carrie hadn’t slept lately and Kayla pulled her close to let her doze off on her shoulder. She let her guard down for a second as she closed her eyes right before a boy leaving basketball practice yelled a slur at them. Kayla flipped the boys off and held Carrie closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carrie hadn’t heard it before so she googled it when she got home and learned through that the proper term, lesbian. She wasn’t weird. A romanceless life with Nick wasn’t her fate. But, she was still confused. She has always liked Nick. He was the only boy she could ever like. Does that mean she wasn’t a lesbian? When she was about to go through another spiral of identity crisis, Nick entered her room for their “date.” He looked as nervous as she did when she blurted out, “I have something to tell you.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They both settled on the small couch she had in her room. Carrie took a deep breath, “I think I’m a lesbian. I don’t know what this means for us because I like you even though you’re a boy and I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick slightly twinged before a sigh of relief left his body. “About that, I think I’m actually a girl. I’m trans. I don’t know exactly my identity yet but maybe you’re attracted to me because I’m not a boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carrie hugged Nick as they both cried. They weren’t broken. They didn’t have to break up. They were there for each other. Carrie wiped some tears from her girlfriend’s eyes. “Do you have a new name yet?” Carrie gasped, “Can I give you a makeover?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick laughed, “I haven’t thought that much about names or anything, I just figured this out right before I got here.” She looked behind Carrie and saw some dresses hanging behind her. “But a makeover isn’t the worst idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carrie took Nick’s hand and they did what they loved to as kids, talked about music and played dress up, but this time it wasn’t pretend. They still had to get over the bump that was their obvious crushes on Kayla and Julie, respectively, but right now they had each other and that’s all they ever needed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! this is basically just me pushing the nick mtf headcannon because i haven't seen anybody else talk about it! i hope you liked it :)</p><p>if you wanna talk to me about jatp (especially these hcs) i'm on twitter as @bloommarlique!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>